Under the Rain
by kero kero kermit
Summary: part 2 of the guardian angel au series. Kagome finds a cat and Inuyasha isnt all that pleased.


you seriously aren't gonna scroll past this without saying meowdy?

anyways here have a random fanfic no one ever asked for but got anyway :')

It had been a busy day. Right after school, both Inuyasha and Kagome went straight home to discuss what to do in order to speed up the process of turning him good before the one month limit ended. They weren't making too much progress, but they managed in teaching him to replace his swear words with safe once. It was rather ridiculous in his opinion, but he had no choice.

As Kagome walked along ahead of him, a lone box by a nearby lamppost caught her eye. She jumped a bit when she saw it wiggle a little.

"Ghost box?" she wondered.

Then to her surprise, a small, black kitten popped out from the box, mewing at her rather cutely.

"Mew!"

Her eyes gleamed.

"SO CUTE!"

Meanwhile Inuyasha had his thoughts interrupted when he heard the loud squealing of the angel before him. Annoyed, he asked, "What in the world are you being so loud about—"

"Look, Inu! He's so adorable! Can we keep him?" Kagome practically jumped on him, holding the kitten close to her as it purred against her touch.

He frowned. "No. Its a stray cat, plus, its the black ones that bring bad luck."

She pouted at his response. "Awww. You know that's not true!"

"Leave the cat alone, Kagome. We don't have time to take care of anything right now."

"But—"

"I said leave it." he repeated, more sternly than the last time.

She looked down dejectedly, then gently set the kitten back on its box. It only tilted its head with curiousity at her, giving her a small meow.

"I'm sorry if we're not able to keep you, kitty." she said as she put her hands together in front of her as if in prayer, which she was. "But don't worry! I'll pray for God to look after you and make sure you're not in harm!"

"Come on, Kagome. We don't have all day." came Inuyasha's annoyed call.

"Coming!"

And with that, the kitten found itself alone once more.

"Mew?"

By the time Inuyasha had brought Kagome to her temporary home, it was now raining. He had fortunately got an umbrella, but the unexpected weather really ticked him off.

He just kept walking along the sidewalk when he heard a faint mew. Trying not to get pissed off, he tried to ignore the meowing.

But it wouldn't stop.

Finally having enough, he turned to the source of the sound. It was the same kitten that Kagome had found. It had been following him, black fur drenched in the rain. But it didn't seem to mind, and only meowed at him.

"Listen, cat! Don't expect for anything good to come in your life just because you're asking for it! Sometimes its just better for you to forget and die without it!" he yelled.

"You're only born in this world just to suffer! You don't have a family because they were never there in the first place! All you're good for is not having a home to get to, and no one to call your family!"

It was too much.

He couldn't even hear the cat's meowing.

He couldn't hear the sound of the rain pattering against his umbrella.

He couldn't hear anything.

All he heard was his own erratic heartbeat.

He saw himself.

He was only a kid, alone by a corner, crying.

He was alone.

Then he felt something wet slide across his cheek.

Rain?

No... it can't be... he had an umbrella with him.

So how did the rain get to him?

He looked down at the cat, who looked back at him with wonder.

"...Stupid."

"Good morning, Inu!"

"ASDFGJKL—"

A loud thud then came followed by a tangle of blankets. Kagome only giggled while Inuyasha angrily scrambled off the floor. He was not pleased by the way he was woken up.

"Are you kidding me?! Did you have to wake me up like that?!"

"Ne, ne, but Inu, its already 5! School starts at 7 and you need to get ready, so chop chop!" she clapped her hands and he groaned.

"Fine, fine." he grumbled, taking the towel hanging from his wall.

She smiled in response to his cooperative move. Then she heard rustling sounds from his messy blankets, then an all too familiar meow.

"Mew!"

She gasped. "Oh my! Kitty, how did you get here?" she scooped the kitten up into her arms, hugging it. She noticed it was also all cleaned up and fresh, unlike the state she found it in before.

"You don't suppose..."

"Mew?"

Another smile curled up against her lips as she petted the kitten happily.

"Thanks, Inu."

end

-omake-

"I think I'm gonna name him Inu, right after you!"

"...no."


End file.
